


a compromising position

by yeosanqies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Winwin, I APOLOGIZE, I suck at tagging, I'm just a sucker for yuwinil, M/M, Multi, Top Taeil, Top Yuta, also also I need church after writing this, also not enough yuwinil to cleanse my soul, winwin is such a bottom idk what it is, winwin loves it donut worry, winwin's a little shit, yuta and taeil love their baby so much, yuwinil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: Winwin misses his boyfriends and decides the only way to get their attention is by sitting in Jaehyun's lap. Jealous, kinky sex ensues.





	a compromising position

**Author's Note:**

> rip my summary skills. yuwinil tag was lacking, thought I could spice it up a little

Winwin knows how he ended up in this position, he asked for it, practically begged. He just missed his boyfriends’ touches and kisses and hands all over his body; sweet nothings whispered into his ears; having their marks on his body the next morning. He just didn’t realize how compromising of a position he would end up in: face pressed against the queen-sized bed, ass in the air, blindfold over his eyes while his wrists were tied behind his back, and let’s not forget the ball gag secured behind his head. Yeah, compromising. 

So, when he sat in Jaehyun’s lap, wrapping his arm around the back of his neck, he wished he could say he knew what he was doing.

Winwin loves Yuta and Taeil. They’ve just been so busy lately with their next comeback, they haven’t been alone in a long time and Winwin is needy and he knows it, they all know it. 

He knew sitting in Jaehyun’s lap was a bad idea, knowing how close the ‘97 line is, Yuta and Taeil can get jealous, very jealous, especially when it comes to something that belongs to the two.   
The pair walked in on the scene as Winwin was giggling at something Jaehyun whispered in his ear, Jaehyun’s hand rubbing up and down his side. Winwin couldn't lie, he thought Jaehyun was quite handsome and he couldn’t help his breath hitching when Jaehyun’s hand moved a little too low, but nothing compared to the beautiful men that are his boyfriends. He just couldn’t stop the slight shiver that ran down his back as Jaehyun’s husky voice tickled against his neck and his hand tickled his side. Very needy indeed.

The younger finally locked eyes with his boyfriends’ when he heard Yuta calling, “Winwin-ah, can you come here for a second?” Another shiver ran down Winwin’s spine, this one out of slight fear and mainly arousal. He loves Yuta’s strong voice, especially when it sounds as deep and dark as it did. 

Winwin smirked slightly, whispered something back to Jaehyun, never breaking eye contact with Yuta and Taeil. Jaehyun started to smirk and looked over at the pair standing by the couch. Winwin got up from Jaehyun’s lap and walked over to his boyfriends. He didn’t dare look up from his feet as he stood in front of them. He felt someone grab his arm, Taeil pulling him up the stairs and to their shared bedroom. “Don’t break him, hyungs,” Jaehyun called towards the two dragging Winwin away, full-on smirking now. “No promises,” Taeil yelled back before shoving Winwin into the room and closing the door. 

Winwin was pushed against the door, a hand roughly grabbed at his hair, holding him and causing a loud yelp to leave his mouth. Yuta leaned towards his ear, hand gripping harder in his hair, “Winwin-ah, what were you thinking? Such a little slut, aren’t you?” Winwin bit down on his bottom lip, forcing the moan back that tried to escape his mouth.  
“You know we don’t like when other people touch you, especially Jaehyun-ah, and you go and sit in his lap, let him feel you up, such a bad boy,” Taeil whispered against Winwin’s neck, nipping at the skin. Taeil turned away, leaving the two, and walked towards the bed, pulling a box from underneath.   
Yuta’s grip tightened in Winwin’s hair, forcing his head back and making him bare his neck, this time causing Winwin to moan. Yuta bit down on his earlobe and nibbled, forcing another moan, more like a whimper, out of the younger boy’s mouth. “Are you that needy, baby? Need someone to take care of you, is that it?” Yuta said as he kissed softly against Winwin’s sensitive neck. The latter let out a shaky breath, “yes, please hyung, please. I need you. I need both of you.” He locked eyes with Taeil and the items he placed on the bed. Winwin’s breath hitched. He watched Taeil smirk, “I knew you would like these,” he said as he took off his jacket, it’s gonna be a long night.

Which is how Winwin ended up in said compromising position. He should be embarrassed but he loved it. Loved being on display for his lovers. Loved how open and bare he is, and Yuta and Taeil loved how submissive their boy is. They especially loved the black against his tanned skin. 

“Oh baby, you look so pretty.” Winwin heard Taeil say from behind him, or maybe he was beside him. His senses were heightened from the lack of sight and touch. He’s a whimpering mess behind the gag. “But I bet you would look prettier in red,” Taeil whispers right into his ear, causing Winwin to jump. “You’re gonna be our good boy tonight, right, little one?” Winwin could only moan and nod his head at the words. God he wanted this, wanted to be their good boy, always. 

Taeil began peppering kisses across Winwin’s face, slowly moving towards his neck. He then nipped and sucked on the skin, leaving purple marks behind. Winwin couldn’t stop the drool leaking from his lips. “So messy, baby,” Taeil said, tracing his finger around the ball gag and across Winwin’s lips. What Winwin couldn’t see was Taeil motioning Yuta to move behind the whimpering boy. 

Winwin felt the bed dip and a presence behind him. Winwin almost forgot about Yuta, Taeil’s kisses making his brain go blank. He felt Yuta leaning across his back, the warmth making Winwin moan quietly, “Don’t worry baby boy, we didn’t forget about your punishment.” Yuta says into his ear, also leaving marks on his neck. Alarms starting going off in Winwin’s head, he thought this _was_ his punishment. 

He squirms a little as he felt Yuta move back and place his big hands across both his asscheeks, squeezing the globes. Winwin let out a squeak, or at least something close to. He felt another presence beside him, another breath hitting his face. Taeil was on his side next to the younger, stroking a hand through his hair. He kept whimpering as Yuta kept playing with his cheeks. “Now you won’t be able to count so I’m gonna help you, okay?” Taeil says with a smirk that Winwin can practically see through the blindfold. 

Taeil looked at Yuta and nods his head. He raises his right hand and slaps it against Winwin’s right cheek. He jolts forward from the unexpected force and gasps behind the gag slightly choking on his spit. “One,” Taeil whispers. A shiver running down Winwin’s back. Another smack on the opposite cheek, “two.” Another shiver and louder whimpers. 

The last smack, “20. What a good boy you are. Taking your punishment so well.” Taeil says, stroking Winwin’s hair again. The younger’s face has gone a faint pink, full-on moaning now with his hair stuck to his face from sweating. Taeil brushes the hair away and kisses Winwin’s forehead. He feels Winwin lean into the kiss, causing Taeil’s heart to ache. How did the two get so lucky with him?

Winwin gasps quietly as he felt himself being moved on to his back. “You look so good, Winwin-ah. So beautiful.” Winwin blushes at Yuta’s comment, not even being able to imagine how he looked. He could, however, feel his cock and how badly he wanted to cum. He’s proud of himself by not cumming during his spanking, it was close though. He wants to be good for his boyfriends. Always wants to be good just for them. 

It was quiet for a moment until he heard the sound of wet smacking. Taeil and Yuta were kissing. Winwin let out a loud moan, he loves when they kiss. He loves watching the two fight for dominance. 

“Pleah-,” Winwin’s pathetic attempt of asking for someone to touch him already, tears soaking the blindfold. “You hear that hyung sounds like our little one needs a hand,” Yuta says against Taeil’s lips. They both smirk and turn towards Winwin. “You need to cum, baby?” Taeil asks, moving away from his other boyfriend, crawling on top of Winwin on all fours, hovering above him. Winwin nodded his head furiously, hiccuping against the gag. “Okay baby, Yuta and I are here, don’t worry. We’re gonna make you feel so good, promise.” Taeil’s words were so soothing to Winwin’s ears that he physically relaxed into the bed. 

Winwin listened to clothes being taken off and zippers being undone. It instantly hit Winwin that he was the only one naked. The thought making his already red cheeks turn redder, a shy smile on his stretched lips. 

He felt the bed dip twice, once between his spread legs and another up by his head. He jumps when he feels hands on his thighs and hot breath against his neck. “Taeil-hyung wants to eat you out, Winwinie, is that alright?” Yuta whispers in Winwin’s ear. He chuckles as Winwin nods even before the question was done being asked. Between Yuta’s mouth on his neck and Taeil’s lips on his inner thighs, Winwin is going to be shocked if he makes it out alive. 

Taeil kisses down his left thigh, sucking a hickey every once in a while, pulling gasps and moans from Winwin. He did the same with the right thigh and slowly kissed his way down to Winwin’s beautiful, tight hole. Winwin moans loudly when Taeil pulls his cheeks apart, cold air hitting his rim. “He’s gonna make you feel so good, Winwinie. I’ll do the same tomorrow, I love your sweet, little hole, baby. Always taste so good.” Yuta’s dirty words went straight to Winwin’s dick. More tears staining the blindfold. 

Taeil licks a fat strip across the tight rim, eliciting a gasp from the younger. “How does Taeil hyung’s tongue feel on you? Do you feel dirty? Naughty? Does it feel good?” Yuta continues to whisper in Winwin’s ear as well as assaulting his neck with bites. Winwin’s so close he can’t breathe properly. 

Taeil continuously licks and sucks on the hole, stretching it with his tongue. He moans at the taste, the vibrations shoot up through Winwin’s body, making him visibly shiver. He continues to moan and whine behind the gag, he wants to touch his hyung, grab his hair and hold him there. He wants to hold Yuta’s face as they kiss. A louder moan erupts behind the gag as Taeil inserts a finger. “You’re so tight, baby. I think we need to do this more often.” Taeil’s voice was huskier than before, causing Winwin to shudder against the mattress. 

Winwin tries to speak behind the gag, hoping one of them would get the message. “I think angel here wants to speak, should we let him, hyung?” Yuta smirks at the youngest struggling against his restraints. Taeil slowly inserts another finger, happy with the sounds he’s receiving. “He has been a good boy, just the gag, babe,” Taeil tells Yuta, quickening his pace with his fingers. Yuta nods and lifts Winwin’s head up so he can reach around and undo the buckle securing the gag. He carefully takes it out of Winwin’s mouth, massaging his jaw after placing it down. “T-thank you, hyung.” He smiles hopefully towards where Yuta is. “You’re welcome, baby. So polite.” He leans down and captures Winwin in a messy kiss. Yuta swallows the moans Winwin releases. “Oh god, hyung, r-right there, please. Please.” Winwin’s back arches, almost painful-looking, off the bed as Taeil finds his prostrate. He smirks as he inserts a third finger and abuses the muscle, he loves hearing his baby. “What do you want, Winwin-ah? We can’t give you anything unless you ask.” Taeil continues pressing against the spot making Winwin cry more. “I-I want Yuta hyung to f-fuck me and Taeil h-hyung in my mouth,” another moan leaving his lips, “please.” He ends in a whisper, trying to hold off his orgasm. Two deep groans left the older males mouths, “you’re so good, little one, doing so well.” Yuta says as he grasps Winwin’s head, grabbing his hair and kissing him roughly. 

They quickly switch spots and as soon as Winwin heard the sound of a condom wrapper, he spoke, “no condom, please. I want to be filled, please hyung.” He thought he sounded desperate but Yuta and Taeil thought that was the hottest thing they’ve heard come out of their boy’s mouth. The two males kiss, a quick make-out session more like, until they heard Winwin whining again. “It’s okay, baby, we’re here. We’re gonna make you feel so good, I promise.” Taeil gently places his lips on Winwin’s and moan at his taste. It feels like heaven kissing his plump lips. 

“Now little one, you’ve been so good, we’re both very proud of you. But we need you to hold out just a little more than you can cum, okay?” Yuta says as he lubes himself and lines up with Winwin’s hole. The younger nods, he didn’t know how much longer he could take before exploding all over himself, he just wants to be a good boy for his hyungs. 

Yuta slowly slides into the tight, intoxicating heat, moaning at the feeling. “Baby, oh my god, you’re so tight, feel so good around my cock.” Yuta groans as he bottoms out. Winwin’s breath hitches at the full feeling, trying not to cum is gonna be harder than he thought. 

He felt a warmth on his cheek, “open your mouth, angel.” He hears Taeil and follows through. The angle was rough around the edges and Winwin gagged a couple of times but then he relaxed his throat and took all of Taeil, his nose smothered by his balls. To Winwin, he loved both his hyung’s cocks filling him up on both ends. Yuta was long and skinny while Taeil was thick with girth and a little shorter than Yuta. He can’t believe how lucky he got with these two, they treat him like gold and love to put him in his place. 

Winwin slows his breathing, relaxes his body and nods as to let the boys know to move, _please move_, Winwin thought. Yuta begins at a slow and brutal pace; pulling his hips back, leaving just the tip in before slamming his hips against Winwin. Taeil also started slow, he didn’t want to be too rough since he needs to be able to speak tomorrow, walking is another thing, the two can be his crutches since they have nowhere to be. Both men watch as their cocks disappear into their designated holes, hypnotized. “Winwinie, you feel so amazing. So good, so beautiful, just for us.” Taeil spoke as he watches Winwin’s throat. He could see his cock press against the muscles. He places his hand overtop, wanting to feel his cock move inside of his baby’s throat. This causes Winwin to whimper and shiver, he loves his boyfriends’ hands on his body. 

Yuta’s slow pace quickly turns into pounding, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. “Love this hole of yours. Always so hungry for our cocks.” Yuta says aloud, mainly to himself. He was slowly nearing his end as his hips stutter. He leans forward, bending Winwin in half with him, allowing him to hit that special spot inside his boy. This causes Winwin to moan loudly against Taeil’s cock, sending vibrations through the oldest.

“You getting close, Winwin-ah?” Yuta whispers into his ear, “you like being filled up on both ends? Like having Taeil hyung’s cock deep in your throat, mine in your tight ass? You feel so good, angel. I want you to cum now, be a good boy and cum for your hyungs.” And with that, Winwin came harder than he has in a while, seeing white. Moaning around Taeil and clenching tightly around Yuta. Yuta’s hips stuttering then coming to a halt as he came and let out a deep groan into Winwin’s neck. Taeil came last with a moan of “Winwin,” shooting down his throat. 

After the trio came down from their highs a few moments later, Yuta carefully pulls out and watches as his cum leaks out of Winwin’s abused hole. “Wow, such a pretty baby.” Winwin blushes at the comment. Taeil pulls out and instantly kisses his boyfriend, “You did so well, little one. We’re so proud of you.” Taeil says and kisses Winwin’s head, Yuta nods in agreement. “I did, hyung?” The elders wouldn’t lie that their cocks twitched at the younger’s wrecked voice. They nod and began peppering kisses all over Winwin’s face, making him giggle and squirm. 

The pair took their time releasing Winwin from his restraints, not wanting to hurt his joints. Yuta carefully lifted Winwin to his knees and took off the blindfold as Taeil undid the rope around his wrists. Winwin blinks a couple of time before staring into Yuta’s big, brown eyes, “there’s my baby.” Yuta coos as Winwin blushes, kissing him softly. Taeil throws the rope to the ground and massages the feeling back into Winwin’s shoulders and wrists, causing him to moan at the contact his limp muscles are getting. 

Yuta then moved Winwin back down to the bed and laid down beside him, running his hand through his hair, watching Winwin’s eyelids slowly begin to close. Taeil got up and grabbed a washcloth to clean everyone up. 

He threw the towel towards the laundry basket, and climbs into bed with his lovers, on the other side of Winwin. The three easily mold together; Winwin’s back pressed against Taeil’s chest, his front against Yuta’s and just soaking in each other’s presences. “Was that good, Winwinie?” Yuta questions, still playing with the younger’s hair. Winwin simply nods, “yes, very good. Thank you both so much.” He then kisses both his boyfriends and sunk deeper into their body heat. Yuta and Taeil smile at their baby and kiss across him and cuddle farther into him. “Now don’t get anymore ideas about sitting on other guys, little one. There will be worse consequences.” Taeil mutters against the back of Winwin’s neck, causing him to giggle. “Don’t worry hyung, I won’t do it again,” Winwin slowly let sleep take him over, “any time soon.” He smirks against Yuta’s chest. The older pair sharing a look and wrap their arms tighter around Winwin, they’ll deal with him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :) also rip my tenses I'm sorry if I keep reverting back and forth between the present and past tense ://


End file.
